winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel Johnson
THIS FAIRY IS NO LONGER IN USE. Ariel is a ditzy, but smart, redhead princess from Warva. Background ﻿ Ariel Johnson is the second princess of Warva, daughter to Victoria Johnson and her anonymous father, the deceased king of Warva. Her sister, Harmonia, the first princess of Warva, disappeared when Ariel was only nine years old. Since then, Ariel became an independant, thinking she didn't need her mother. Despite that, she is optimistic and happy. She loves to joke around, and never takes life seriously. Her pixie, Lara the Pixie of Video Games, is always encouraging her to imagine - making Ariel a very carefree and imaginative girl. Her friends gave her the nickname Babi Ariel after the name of their gang, the Babi Whanz, meaning in Warvan Beautiful Wings. Her relationship with the Winx Club is very weak, as she hardly knows them. She dislikes Flora as she once took a fancy to Flora's boyfriend Helia. But Flora has no grudges against Ariel herself, as she didn't know that Babi Ariel liked Helia. Ariel's best friend is Aliana, when they at a state dinner they became good friends, their matching joker personalities getting along well. Babi Ariel's boyfriend is Haydin, the Prince of Oppisitus. She met him at a royal party in Warva. Story FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings Appearance Civillian Ariel has bright red hair, a mid-colored skin color and bright blue eyes. Her civillian outfit is a deep indigo midriff top with tendrils, a forest-green skirt with matching tendrils and indigo leggings. She also dons lilac heels. Pyjamas Babi Ariel's pyjamas consist of a buttoned-lilac midriff-style pyjama top and matching capri-style pyjama pants. Her hair is in a long ponytail. Swimsuit Babi Ariel wears a deep indigo bikini top with a pale green pendant attatched to matching tendrils, and pale green bikini pants. Gymnastics In her gymnastics costume Babi Ariel sports a simple bright purple leotard with her hair in a loose ponytail. Disco Babi Ariel dons a flashy and sparkly purple tank top, with a light green cardigan and baggy green capris. She has bright purple lace-up biker boots to match her top. Gallery Image:Babi Ariel Pj.jpg|Ariel's Pajamas Image:Babi Ariel Swimsuit.png|Ariel's Swimsuit Image:Babi_Ariel_Spy.png|Ariel's Spy Image:Babi_Ariel_Gymnastics.png|Ariel in her Gymnastics leotard Winx Babi Ariel wears an electric purple tube dress, with sharp points. Her dress is two-piece and has a green jewel belt holding it together. She has fuschia ankle boots on. She also has emerald green earrings. Charmix Baby Ariel wears a golden shell-shaped pin and a silver dolphin bag around her waist. Enchantix Ariel's Enchantix is a dark purple tube dress with floaty, shimmery light purple scarves attached, and green sparkles. Her wings only have a top half, and they are dragonflyesque, but with more of a diamond edge to them. Inside a dark purple border are panes of light purple and green, with maroon and white gems. Her gloves and sandals are light green, and the sandals have maroon gems on them. She also wears a gold tiara with maroon and purple gems in her long curly hair. Believix Babi Ariel's Believix top is a midriff layered top, which is green on the bottom and works up to purple with green polka dots. The skirt is a dark purple with light purple sparkles, and a green belt. Her shoes, as opposed to the typical boots, are dark purple heels, and she wears light purple fishnet fingerless gloves. Her wings are light purple, with a dark purple outline and little dark purple and green sparkles. Ariel's long red hair is pulled back into a low pony, with her requisite side bangs. Sophix Ariel's Sophiex is a dark purple, scallop-edged tube top with green short vines hanging down. The bottoms are a ruffled dark purple miniskirt, with a stud belt covered in light green studs. Underneath she wears long light purple leggings, and bright green sandals. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and she wears a light green choker. She has no wings, because she can fly without them anyway. Lovix Ariel's Lovix has white fur added to the edges of her normal Believix, as well as a white fuzzy fur headband. Relationships Aliana Ariel and Ali are best friends, ever since they met at a state dinner. Liona Liona and Ariel get along well, as Liona often sides with Ariel in arguments. Haydin Babi Ariel and Haydin are boyfriend and girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Talent